Lithium secondary batteries have excellent energy density, power density, etc. and contribute to a reduction in size and weight of a device. Thus, demands for lithium secondary batteries as power supplies for portable devices, such as notebook personal computers, portable phones, and hand-held video cameras, have been rapidly increasing. Lithium secondary batteries have been receiving attention as power supplies for electric vehicles, electric-load leveling, etc. In recent years, demands for lithium secondary batteries as power supplies for hybrid electric vehicles have been rapidly increasing. In particular, lithium secondary batteries for electric vehicles need to be inexpensive, very safe, and have excellent load characteristics and lifetime (in particular, at higher temperatures). Thus, the improvement of materials for use in lithium secondary batteries is required.
Usable examples of positive-electrode active materials among materials constituting lithium secondary batteries include materials capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions. There are various positive-electrode active materials that have various characteristics. To improve performance, improvement of load characteristics is a common issue. Improvement of materials for use in lithium secondary batteries has been strongly required.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide materials having a good performance balance, i.e., materials that are inexpensive, very safe, and having excellent load characteristics and lifetime (in particular, at higher temperatures).
Currently, Examples of positive-electrode active materials, practically used, for lithium secondary batteries include lithium-manganese composite oxides having a spinel structure, layered lithium-nickel composite oxides, and layered lithium-cobalt composite oxides. Lithium secondary batteries including these lithium-containing composite oxides have advantages and disadvantages in properties. That is, lithium-manganese composite oxides having a spinel structure are inexpensive and relatively easy to synthesize and afford batteries that are very safe, whereas they have low capacities and poor high-temperature characteristics (cycle and storage). Layered lithium-nickel composite oxides have high capacities and excellent high-temperature characteristics, whereas they disadvantageously have difficulty in synthesis, afford batteries that are not insufficiently safe, and need to be carefully stored. Layered lithium-cobalt composite oxides are easily synthesized and afford batteries having good performance balance and thus are widely used as power supplies for portable devices. However, layered lithium-cobalt composite oxides have serious disadvantages in that they afford batteries that are insufficiently safe and have high costs.
Under these circumstances, a lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide having a layered structure has been developed as a potential active material that eliminates or minimizes the disadvantages of those positive-electrode active materials and affords a battery having an excellent performance balance. The lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide is a potential positive-electrode active material that can satisfy demands for cost reduction, a higher voltage, and a higher level of safety nowadays.
The reduction in cost, the increase in voltage, and the level of safety varies depending on the composition. Thus, to satisfy demands for further cost reduction, a further higher upper limit of voltage, and further higher level of safety, it is necessary to use a lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide having a composition in a limited range, for example, an atomic ratio of manganese to nickel of 1 or more or a reduction in cobalt content. However, a lithium secondary battery including a layered lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide, having a composition in such a range, as a positive-electrode material has reduced load characteristics, such as rate and output characteristics. Thus, the layered lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide needs to be further improved for practical use.
Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 24 disclose lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxides each having a composition in which an atomic ratio of manganese to nickel is 1 or more and a cobalt content is equal to or less than a value specified by the present invention.
However, none of Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 24 describe the porosity control of active-material particles specified by the present invention. The documents do not satisfy requirements in the present invention for improving battery performance. Thus, it is extremely difficult to achieve improvement in battery performance described in the present invention by simply employing techniques described in above documents.
Patent Document 4 discloses that porous particles composed of a lithium composite oxide mainly containing lithium and at least one element selected from the group consisting of Co, Ni, and Mn are used as a positive-electrode active material for a nonaqueous secondary battery, the porous particles having an average pore size of 0.1 to 1 μm determined by pore-size distribution measurement using mercury intrusion porosimetry, and the total volume of the pores having pore sizes of 0.01 to 1 μm being 0.01 cm3/g or more. The document also discloses that the use of the particles enhances load characteristics of a battery including the particles without impairing filling performance of the positive-electrode active material into a positive electrode.
Although the lithium composite oxide particles described in Patent Document 4 have improved coatability, disadvantageously, load characteristics remain insufficient.
Patent Document 5 discloses lithium composite oxide particles that satisfy requirements described below and that can be used as a suitable positive-electrode material of a lithium secondary battery because the use of the particles as those of a positive electrode material of a lithium secondary battery results in the lithium secondary battery having improved low-temperature load characteristics and because the particles have excellent coatability during positive electrode production, in which in the measurement of the particles by mercury intrusion porosimetry, a mercury intrusion volume under a specific high-pressure load is a predetermined upper limit or less and either the mercury intrusion volume is a predetermined lower limit or more or the average pore radius is within a predetermined range and the pore-size-distribution curve has a sub-peak with a peak top that is present in a specific pore-radius range in addition to a main peak.
Although the lithium composite oxide particles disclosed in Patent Document 5 serve to improve the characteristics for a composition in which the cobalt content is relatively high, disadvantageously, load characteristics remain insufficient in a composition range specified by the present invention.
Patent Documents 6 to 30 and Non-Patent Documents 25 to 57 disclose lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxides each having a composition in which the atomic ratio of manganese to nickel is about 1 and the cobalt content is equal to or less than a value specified by the present invention.
Patent Document 6 discloses a single-phase cathodic material represented by the formula Li[LixCoyA1−x−y]O2 (wherein A represents [MnzNi1−z]; x represents a numerical value ranging from 0.00 to 0.16; y represents a numerical value ranging from 0.1 to 0.30; z represents a numerical value ranging from 0.40 to 0.65; and Lix is included in transition metal layers of the structure). It is described that a doped cobalt content exceeding about 10% of the total amount of the transition metals results in a cathodic material having excellent electrochemical properties. Disadvantageously, a cathodic material having a doped cobalt content of less than the specified proportion does not have excellent electrochemical properties. With respect to details for the composition range specified by Patent Document 1, the lower limit of the molar proportion (y) of cobalt is 0.1 regardless of the amount (x) of lithium in the transition metal layers. In the case of a composition range specified by the present invention (compositional formula (1)), when the amount (z/(2+z)) of lithium in the transition metal layers exceeds 0, the molar proportion of cobalt is less than 10%. By definition, the single-phase cathodic material does not satisfy the composition range of the present invention.
None of Patent Documents 7 to 30 and Non-Patent Documents 25 to 57 describe a specific half-width of an active material crystal in a composition range specified by the present invention. Also, none of the documents describe the presence or absence of a peak from a heterophase, the peak being observed on the higher-angle side of the peak top of a specific diffraction peak. Furthermore, none of the documents describe the porosity control of particles, which is a preferred requirement. That is, the documents do not satisfy requirements in the present invention for improving battery performance. Thus, it is extremely difficult to achieve the improvement in battery performance described in the present invention by simply employing techniques described in above documents.
Patent Document 31 discloses that a positive-electrode active material containing a composite oxide represented by the composite formula LiaMn0.5−xNi0.5−yMx+yO2 (wherein 0<a<1.3; −0.1≦x−y≦0.1; and M is an element except Li, Mn, and Ni) has a total pore volume of 0.001 mL/g to 0.006 mL/g; and in a diffraction pattern of the material obtained by powder X-ray diffraction using CuKα radiation, the ratio of the relative intensity of the diffraction peak at a 2θ of 18.6±1° to the relative intensity of the diffraction peak at a 2θ of 44.1±1° is in the range of 0.65 to 1.05, the diffraction peak at a 2θ of 18.6±1° has a half-width of 0.05° to 0.20°, and the diffraction peak at a 2θ of 44.1±1° has a half-width of 0.10° to 0.20°, whereby a high energy density and excellent charge-discharge cycle performance are achieved. That is, Patent Document 31 describes a specific half-width of an active material crystal in a composition range specified by the present invention. Patent Document 31 also describes the porosity control of particles, which is a preferred requirement.
Neither Patent Documents 32 nor 33 describes a specific half-width of an active material crystal in a composition range specified by the present invention or the presence or absence of a peak from a heterophase, the peak being observed on the higher-angle side of the peak top of a specific diffraction peak. The above documents, however, describe the porosity control of particles, which is a preferred requirement. Patent Document 27 discloses that a positive-electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery contains a Li—Mn—Ni composite oxide constituted by at least lithium, manganese, and nickel, in which the Li—Mn—Ni composite oxide has a total pore volume of 0.0015 mL/g or more, whereby a high discharge capacity and excellent cycle performance are achieved.
Patent Document 31 does not describe the half-width of the (110) diffraction peak that is useful to determine whether or not a Li—Mn—Ni composite oxide with a Ni/Mn atomic ratio of 1/1 has higher performance. Furthermore, the total pore volume is significantly smaller than a value specified by the present invention; hence, disadvantageously, load characteristics remain insufficient. The Li—Mn—Ni composite oxide described in Patent Document 27 has a pore volume larger than that in Patent Document 31. In any example, the total pore volume is significantly smaller than the value specified by the present invention; hence, disadvantageously, load characteristics remain insufficient.
Patent Document 33 discloses lithium composite oxide particles that satisfy requirements described below and that can be used as a suitable positive-electrode material of a lithium secondary battery because the use of the particles as those of a positive electrode material of a lithium secondary battery results in the lithium secondary battery having improved low-temperature load characteristics and because the particles have excellent coatability during positive electrode production, in which in the measurement of the particles by mercury intrusion porosimetry, a mercury intrusion volume under a specific high-pressure load is a predetermined upper limit or less and either the mercury intrusion volume is a predetermined lower limit or more or the average pore radius is within a predetermined range and the pore-size-distribution curve has a sub-peak with a peak top that is present in a specific pore-radius range in addition to a main peak.
Although the lithium composite oxide particles disclosed in Patent Document 33 serve to improve the characteristics at a composition in which the cobalt content is relatively high, disadvantageously, load characteristics remain insufficient in a composition range specified by the present invention.
Patent Documents 34 to 65 and Non-Patent Documents 58 to 130 disclose lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxides each having a composition in which the Mn/Ni atomic ratio and the cobalt content correspond to values specified by the present invention.
None of Patent Documents 34 to 65 and Non-Patent Documents 58 to 130 describe an additive that inhibits growth and sintering of active material grains during firing in a composition range specified by the present invention. That is, the documents do not satisfy requirements in the present invention for improving battery performance. Thus, it is extremely difficult to achieve improvement in battery performance described in the present invention by simply employing techniques described in the above documents.
No document describes “the inhibition of growth and sintering of active material grains during firing” described in the present invention. Patent Documents 66 to 74 and Non-Patent Document 131, which are known documents, each disclose that a lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide is mixed or replaced with, for example, a compound containing W, Mo, Nb, Ta, and/or Re in order to improve the positive-electrode active material.
Patent Documents 66 and 67 each disclose a layered lithium-nickel composite oxide containing W, Mo, Ta, and/or Nb as a substituent element that occupies the transition metal site to improve thermal stability in a charged state. However, the composite oxides disclosed in the documents mainly contain Li and Ni. Thus, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Patent Document 68 discloses that a lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt-niobium composite oxide is used. However, the molar proportion of Mn in the transition metal sites is as low as 0.1 or less. Thus, disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Patent Document 69 discloses that lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide containing W and/or Mo is used, whereby a battery including the oxide is inexpensive and has a high capacity and excellent thermal stability in a charged state compared with those of a battery including LiCoO2. However, the crystals do not sufficiently develop because the Mn/Ni molar ratio is as low as 0.6 and the firing temperature is as low as 920° C. to 950° C. in examples. Furthermore, an excessive amount of the addition metal element (W and/or Mo) is contained. Thus, disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Patent Document 70 discloses a layered lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide containing Ta and/or Nb as a substituent element that occupies the transition metal site. The document describes that the use of the oxide affords a battery that can operate in a wide voltage range, has satisfactory charge/discharge cycle durability and a high capacity, and is very safe. However, the crystals do not sufficiently develop because the firing temperature is as low as 900° C. in examples. Thus, disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Patent Document 71 discloses a lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt composite oxide containing W as a substituent that occupies the transition metal site. However, in the transition metal sites, the molar proportion of Mn is 0.01, which is significantly low, and the molar proportion of Ni is 0.8, which is significantly high. Thus, disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Patent Document 72 discloses that a lithium-manganese-nickel composite oxide having a monoclinic structure and containing Nb, Mo, and/or W as a substituent that occupies the transition metal site is used as a positive-electrode active material. The document describes that the use of the oxide affords a lithium secondary battery having a high energy density and high reliability at a high voltage.
However, the crystals do not sufficiently develop because the firing temperature is as low as 950° C. in examples. Furthermore, the molar proportion of the element(s) is 5 mol %, which is excessively high. Thus, disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Patent Document 73 discloses that layered lithium-transition metal oxide particles include a compound containing molybdenum and/or tungsten on at least a surface of each of the particles. The document describes that the use of the particles results in excellent battery characteristics even in a more severe environment. However, the crystals do not sufficiently develop because the Co/(Ni+Co+Mn) molar ratio is 0.33 which is excessively high and the firing temperature is as low as 900° C. in examples. Thus, disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Patent Document 74 discloses that a layered lithium-nickel-manganese-cobalt-molybdenum composite oxide is used. However, the Co/(Ni+Mn+Co) molar ratio is 0.34 which means there is a high Co proportion. Thus, disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided.
Non-Patent Document 131 discloses a layered LiNi1/3Mn1/3Mo1/3O2 composite oxide. Disadvantageously, an active material having well-balanced battery characteristics cannot be provided because of an excessively high Mo content.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-6267
[Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,143 B2
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent No. 3571671
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent No. 3110728
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123179
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent No. 3571671
[Patent Document 7] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-307094
[Patent Document 8] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-133262
[Patent Document 9] WO 2002-040404
[Patent Document 10] WO 2002-073718
[Patent Document 11] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-145623
[Patent Document 12] WO 2003-044881
[Patent Document 13] WO 2003-044882
[Patent Document 14] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-031219
[Patent Document 15] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-081639
[Patent Document 16] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-178756
[Patent Document 17] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-203633
[Patent Document 18] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-221236
[Patent Document 19] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-238165
[Patent Document 20] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-297354
[Patent Document 21] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-031091
[Patent Document 22] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-139853
[Patent Document 23] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-265849
[Patent Document 24] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-281253
[Patent Document 25] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-311427
[Patent Document 26] PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2004-528691
[Patent Document 27] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150057
[Patent Document 28] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150093
[Patent Document 29] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150102
[Patent Document 30] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-187282
[Patent Document 31] WO 2002-086993
[Patent Document 32] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-051308
[Patent Document 33] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123179
[Patent Document 34] Japanese Patent No. 3110728
[Patent Document 35] Japanese Patent No. 3571671
[Patent Document 36] U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,143
[Patent Document 37] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-307094
[Patent Document 38] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-294242
[Patent Document 39] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-133262
[Patent Document 40] WO 2002-040404
[Patent Document 41] WO 2002-073718
[Patent Document 42] WO 2002-086993
[Patent Document 43] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-145623
[Patent Document 44] WO 2003-044881
[Patent Document 45] WO 2003-044882
[Patent Document 46] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-031219
[Patent Document 47] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-081639
[Patent Document 48] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-178756
[Patent Document 49] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-203633
[Patent Document 50] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-221236
[Patent Document 51] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-238165
[Patent Document 52] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-297354
[Patent Document 53] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-031091
[Patent Document 54] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-006267
[Patent Document 55] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-139853
[Patent Document 56] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-265849
[Patent Document 57] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-281253
[Patent Document 58] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-311427
[Patent Document 59] PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2004-528691
[Patent Document 60] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150057
[Patent Document 61] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150093
[Patent Document 62] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-150102
[Patent Document 63] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-187282
[Patent Document 64] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-051308
[Patent Document 65] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-123179
[Patent Document 66] Japanese Patent No. 3088716
[Patent Document 67] Japanese Patent No. 3362025
[Patent Document 68] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-151071
[Patent Document 69] WO 2002-041419
[Patent Document 70] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-68298
[Patent Document 71] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-303673
[Patent Document 72] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-235628
[Patent Document 73] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-251716
[Patent Document 74] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-164934
[Non-Patent Document 1] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 4(2001)A191-A194
[Non-Patent Document 2] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)166
[Non-Patent Document 3] J. Power sources, 129(2004)288
[Non-Patent Document 4] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A167
[Non-Patent Document 5] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)161
[Non-Patent Document 6] Solid State Ionics, 164(2003)43
[Non-Patent Document 7] J. Electrochem. Soc., 149(2002)A815
[Non-Patent Document 8] Electrochem. Com. 6(2004)1085
[Non-Patent Document 9] J. Mater. Chem., 14(2004)1424
[Non-Patent Document 10] Chem. Mater. 16(2004)1996
[Non-Patent Document 11] Solid State Ionics, 176(2005)1035
[Non-Patent Document 12] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A290
[Non-Patent Document 13] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A294
[Non-Patent Document 14] J. Electrochem. Soc., 149(2002)A778
[Non-Patent Document 15] J. Power sources, 146(2005)598
[Non-Patent Document 16] J. Power sources, 112(2002)634
[Non-Patent Document 17] J. Electrochem. Soc., 149(2002)A1332
[Non-Patent Document 18] J. Power sources, 112(2002)41
[Non-Patent Document 19] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)150
[Non-Patent Document 20] J. Electrochem. Soc., 152(2005)A746
[Non-Patent Document 21] J. Electrochem. Soc., 151(2004)A504
[Non-Patent Document 22] Electrochemistry, 71(2003)1214
[Non-Patent Document 23] J. Electrochem. Soc., 152(2005)A566
[Non-Patent Document 24] J. Elecirochem. Soc., 150(2003)A1299
[Non-Patent Document 25] J. Electrochem. Soc., 149(2002)A1332.
[Non-Patent Document 26] J. Electrochem. Soc., 150(2003)A1299.
[Non-Patent Document 27] J. Power sources, 112(2002)41.
[Non-Patent Document 28] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)150.
[Non-Patent Document 29] J. Electrochem. Soc., 152(2005)A746.
[Non-Patent Document 30] J. Electrochem. Soc., 151(2004)A504.
[Non-Patent Document 31] Electrochemistry, 71(2003)1214.
[Non-Patent Document 32] Electrochim. Acta, 50(2004)427.
[Non-Patent Document 33] J. Electrochem. Soc., 152(2005)A566.
[Non-Patent Document 34] Trans. Nonferrous Met. Soc. China, 15(2005)1185.
[Non-Patent Document 35] J. Power sources, 146(2005)626.
[Non-Patent Document 36] Solid State Ionics, 176(2005)2577.
[Non-Patent Document 37] Chem. Lett., (2001)744.
[Non-Patent Document 38] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 5(2002)A145.
[Non-Patent Document 39] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 5(2002)A263.
[Non-Patent Document 40] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)156.
[Non-Patent Document 41] J. Power sources, 124(2003)170.
[Non-Patent Document 42] Electrochim. Acta, 48(2003)1505.
[Non-Patent Document 43] Electrochim. Acta, 48(2003)2589.
[Non-Patent Document 44] Electrochim. Acta, 49(2004)803.
[Non-Patent Document 45] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A155.
[Non-Patent Document 46] Electrochim. Acta, 49(2004)1565.
[Non-Patent Document 47] J. Power sources, 135(2004)262.
[Non-Patent Document 48] Electrochim. Acta, 50(2004)449.
[Non-Patent Document 49] J. Electrochem. Soc., 151(2004)A246.
[Non-Patent Document 50] J. Power sources, 146(2005)650.
[Non-Patent Document 51] Electrochim. Acta, 50(2005)5349.
[Non-Patent Document 52] J. Power sources, 146(2005)645.
[Non-Patent Document 53] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 8(2005)A637.
[Non-Patent Document 54] Mater. Lett., 59(2005)2693.
[Non-Patent Document 55] Chem. Mater., 18(2006)1658.
[Non-Patent Document 56] J. Mater. Chem., 16(2006)359.
[Non-Patent Document 57] J. Appl. Phys., 99(2006)06371.
[Non-Patent Document 58] J. Mater. Chem., 6(1996)1149.
[Non-Patent Document 59] Chem. Lett., (2001)744.
[Non-Patent Document 60] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 4(2001)A191.
[Non-Patent Document 61] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 4(2001)A200.
[Non-Patent Document 62] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 5(2002)A145.
[Non-Patent Document 63] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 5(2002)A263.
[Non-Patent Document 64] J. Electrochem. Soc., 149(2002)A778.
[Non-Patent Document 65] J. Electrochem. Soc., 149(2002)A815.
[Non-Patent Document 66] J. Electrochem. Soc., 149(2002)A1332.
[Non-Patent Document 67] J. Power sources, 112(2002)41.
[Non-Patent Document 68] J. Power sources, 112(2002)634.
[Non-Patent Document 69] Electrochemistry, 71(2003)1214.
[Non-Patent Document 70] Electrochim. Acta, 48(2003)1505.
[Non-Patent Document 71] Electrochim. Acta, 48(2003)2589.
[Non-Patent Document 72] J. Electrochem. Soc., 150(2003)A1299.
[Non-Patent Document 73] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)139.
[Non-Patent Document 74] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)150.
[Non-Patent Document 75] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)156.
[Non-Patent Document 76] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)161.
[Non-Patent Document 77] J. Power sources, 119-121(2003)166.
[Non-Patent Document 78] J. Power sources, 124(2003)170.
[Non-Patent Document 79] J. Power sources, 124(2003)533.
[Non-Patent Document 80] Solid State Ionics, 164(2003)43.
[Non-Patent Document 81] Chem. Mater., 16(2004)1996.
[Non-Patent Document 82] Electrochem. Com., 6(2004)1085.
[Non-Patent Document 83] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A155.
[Non-Patent Document 84] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A167.
[Non-Patent Document 85] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A290.
[Non-Patent Document 86] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 7(2004)A294.
[Non-Patent Document 87] Electrochim. Acta, 49(2004)803.
[Non-Patent Document 88] Electrochim. Acta, 49(2004)1565.
[Non-Patent Document 89] Electrochim. Acta, 49(2004)4425.
[Non-Patent Document 90] Electrochim. Acta, 50(2004)427.
[Non-Patent Document 91] Electrochim. Acta, 50(2004)449.
[Non-Patent Document 92] J. Electrochem. Soc., 151(2004)A246.
[Non-Patent Document 93] J. Electrochem. Soc., 151(2004)A504.
[Non-Patent Document 94] J. Electrochem. Soc., 151(2004)A1789.
[Non-Patent Document 95] J. Mater. Chem., 14(2004)1424.
[Non-Patent Document 96] J. Power sources, 129(2004)288.
[Non-Patent Document 97] J. Power sources, 135(2004)262.
[Non-Patent Document 98] Adv. Mater., 17(2005)2834.
[Non-Patent Document 99] Chem. Mater., 17(2005)3695.
[Non-Patent Document 100] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 8(2005)A637.
[Non-Patent Document 101] Electrochim. Acta, 50(2005)4778.
[Non-Patent Document 102] Electrochim. Acta, 50(2005)5349.
[Non-Patent Document 103] J. Electrochem. Soc., 152(2005)A566.
[Non-Patent Document 104] J. Electrochem. Soc., 152(2005)A746.
[Non-Patent Document 105] J. Electrochem. Soc., 152(2005)A1879.
[Non-Patent Document 106] J. Mater. Chem., 15(2005)2257.
[Non-Patent Document 107] J. Power sources, 146(2005)598.
[Non-Patent Document 108] J. Power sources, 146(2005)617.
[Non-Patent Document 109] J. Power sources, 146(2005)626.
[Non-Patent Document 110] J. Power sources, 146(2005)630.
[Non-Patent Document 111] J. Power sources, 146(2005)645.
[Non-Patent Document 112] J. Power sources, 146(2005)650.
[Non-Patent Document 113] J. Power sources, 146(2005)654.
[Non-Patent Document 114] J. Power sources, 146(2005)658.
[Non-Patent Document 115] J. Power sources, 148(2005)85.)
[Non-Patent Document 116] Mater. Lett., 59(2005)2693.
[Non-Patent Document 117] Mater. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc., 835(2005)K10.8.1.
[Non-Patent Document 118] Mater. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc., 835(2005)K11.3.1.
[Non-Patent Document 119] Solid State Ionics, 176(2005)1035.
[Non-Patent Document 120] Solid State Ionics, 176(2005)2577.
[Non-Patent Document 121] Trans. Nonferrous Met. Soc. China, 15(2005)1185.
[Non-Patent Document 122] Chem. Mater., 18(2006)1658.
[Non-Patent Document 123] Electrochem. Solid-State Lett., 9(2006)A27.
[Non-Patent Document 124] Electrochim. Acta, 51(2006)3413.
[Non-Patent Document 125] J. Am. Chem. Soc., 128(2006)8694.
[Non-Patent Document 126] J. Appl. Phys., 99(2006)06371.
[Non-Patent Document 127] J. Electrochem. Soc., 153(2006)A261.
[Non-Patent Document 128] J. Electrochem. Soc., 153(2006)A390.
[Non-Patent Document 129] J. Mater. Chem., 16(2006)359.
[Non-Patent Document 130] J. Power sources, 158(2006)524.
[Non-Patent Document 131] Microelectronics Journal, 36(2005)491.